Altered Destiny
by cursed4321
Summary: What would it be like if Moroha already had all of his memories back? He will be strong, but I'm making his enemies stronger as well because otherwise this wouldn't be interesting. The only one he actually had to try against was the Ancient Dragon.


**Altered Destiny**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Seiken Tsukai no World Break**

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

Medical personal rush in the couple on stretchers with grim looks on their faces. This couple needs help, but under the circumstances there is really nothing they can do. This hurts just as bad as it does when anyone dies; however, it is made even worse at the sight of a small boy crying. The boy has purple hair with a white stripe in it, along with violet colored eyes. He had offered his blood to help his parents, but he is too young to safely give blood. They all felt terrible watching that courageous young man crying for his dying parents.

(**pov change**)

Moroha Haimura was devastated his parents were dying, but there was nothing he could do. He had offered to use his blood, but the doctor said he wasn't old enough to do it. He didn't care if he was old enough he needed to help his parents! His young mind was extremely fragile as he wailed, his tears wet against his face as he cursed the world for taking his parents from him.

Hours passed by as Moroha cried wishing so badly that his parents were still alive and with him, but it was not to be. They had died and he was now going to have to live with his relatives.

Moroha slowly stopped crying as he vowed to become stronger. He wanted… no needed to become stronger to protect all of the people he had left. He would cherish his family and do all that he could to honor his parents. He would grow up strong, protecting those around him to make sure no one had to feel the same loss as him.

These were the thoughts of a despairing child who had just lost his parents. Most children his age would end up forgetting those thoughts and moving on with their life; however, Moroha Haimura wasn't just any ordinary boy he was a peculiar existence and had the potential to be something amazing. Those thoughts he had after his parents passed away would be the driving force in his life as he strived to become strong enough to protect what was his.

(**time skip 1 yr)**

Ever since Moroha's parents died he had been living with his aunt and uncle. He studied hard in class to do well, but he spent most of his time practicing kendo. He had tried martial arts for a while, but he always felt as if something was missing. These thoughts plagued him for a couple months before he decided to try something else and went to a kendo club. As soon as he picked up the sword he felt a rush of familiarity and confidence, but he could not figure out where these feelings came from. He was a natural with a sword, the instructors thought he was a prodigy because of how well he did. He just did what felt right and most of the time found himself winning his matches. It baffled him how much praise he got, because this was something he felt was so easy anyone could do it. All of his moves felt familiar as if he saw them once and then forgot about them, but that couldn't be it, so he just pushed those thoughts aside and got to work perfecting his sword work.

It went on like this for a while as he got stronger and stronger, before one day something happened that would change him forever. As Moroha was walking home one day near a street corner, he suddenly heard a whimpering sound. In the middle of the road was a small dog with its leg bleeding whimpering to the world. It didn't take a moment before Moroha was sprinting across the street to try and save the dog. He got to the dog and picked it up before hearing a loud noise. Turning around Moroha had just enough time to toss the dog to the sidewalk before he was hit by the slowing car.

Moroha's back hit the ground but he was too disorientated by the pain to register what was going on. As his eyes slowly closed Moroha had just enough time to think _At least I saved the dog_, before he blacked out.

(**general pov) **

As the young boy was quickly loaded into an emergency response vehicle to be taken to a hospital the bystanders muttered to each other about how brave or foolish the young man was for trying to save the dog.

**Hospital**

As the doctors fought to save Moroha's life, Moroha was having a strange dream. He was chained to a wall somewhere dark and cold and he had no idea where he was, but for some reason it felt familiar. Every move he made jingled his chains and made a noise that seemed so familiar but foreign, he could not understand what was happening. As he was contemplating this he heard a noise and looked up seeing a young girl looking up at him. The girl he saw looked around his age with tattered clothes and with curious eyes. What confused him however was the surge of warmth, no it wasn't warmth it was love that came about when he looked at the girl. Here he was in this unfamiliar familiar place looking at this unknown girl that he somehow loved. It made no sense and he had no idea what was going on, then as if flicking a switch the young girl disappeared and in her place was a beautiful woman who was dressed in revealing black clothes and was holding a magic looking staff. The woman looked adoringly at the him that was not him and then looked deeper and somehow Moroha knew she was looking at him now. As the world slowly started to fade away the woman smiled lovingly at him and said something that made his head feel all fuzzy yet he somehow knew it was important. "_Remember who you are, Shu Saura."_

When Moroha awoke he awoke with the women's words echoing through his head. _Who was that? Why did she seem so familiar? Where was I? Was that a dream? What did she mean?_ Were just some of the thought that were running through Moroha's head after that weird dream. At first he thought it was a silly dream and he should forget about the weird woman, but at the thought of forgetting her is heart started to hurt and tears started forming in his eyes.

"What's wrong with me?" Moroha muttered to himself confused by the weird way he was acting. He knew deep down that the dream was not a dream, but a memory. At that thought his vision faded as he suddenly blacked out again.

Vision after vision of magic and fighting and killing and being a captive. Getting free and taking the young girl with him…. teaching her magic… fighting alongside of her… falling in love with her… marrying her…. making love to her… all these flashed before his eyes before he snapped his eyes open muttering "I remember." And he did remember. He remembered how he was one of if not the strongest dark wizard and was the King of the Netherworld. He remembered all the fighting and all of his spells. He remembered he was strong, but he also remembered it. The dragon metaphysical that took his love from him. He would be ready this time if it ever came back, and this time he would destroy it.

Then with the new perspective that came from the knowledge he gained as he remembered his past life as Shu Saura he realized something amazing. He always thought a sword felt familiar but couldn't realize why. Now with the magical knowledge of a powerful dark wizard he realized that he was slowly remembering a different past life. The added maturity that came from Shu Saura (Moroha blushed beat red remembering what he did with his wife) allowed him to realize he was slowly gaining experience from a different past life that he probably would have remembered fully in a couple of years, with a slim chance of remembering his life as the King of the Netherworld. The thought frustrated him because his heart hurt so much at the thought of not remembering his love, the Witch of the Netherworld, but at the same time it excited him because this new past life was most like that of a light warrior. This would mean that Moroha would have the chance to learn all the skills available to each side and become the strongest out there. With that thought in mind Moroha decided to hide his knowledge before he had all his memories back and was able to practice all of his spells again. He needed to be strong before anyone was allowed to know about his past life.

With a plan in mind Moroha slowly drifted back to sleep never realizing how close he had been to dying earlier.

(**time skip Moroha is 15)**

The forest near the base of the mountain was empty of people and the peaceful tranquility of nature made it seem picturesque. The wind was rustling the leaves and a leaf slowly drifted to the ground. It seemed this was a rare area untouched by man, nothing could hope to shatter the soothing feeling this place was giving off. _CRACK!_ Except for the sound of tree being split in half and falling to the ground with a loud thud. Standing near where the tree had been was a young man who looked to be in his teen years. He has a kind looking face with violet colored eyes. He has purple hair with a white stripe in the front, and has a lean build that shows he has power but he focuses on speed. The young man was wearing what appeared to be a school uniform that was white with some black and then gold trim. He was panting lightly from what appeared to be a workout. In his hands was the handle of a boken, but the blade was missing.

"ha…ha…haa... Well it looks like I've finally got the light arts down and just in time too," Moroha muttered to himself, "but it looks like I need to get another boken… man when will one of them finally be able to withstand my plana… Oh well it's time to go to Akane Academy, I think I'll take a nap during the introduction speech it's not like it matters much…. Hmmm still, I wonder if one of them will be there..."

Moroha casually walked out of the forest in the direction of the school it wasn't that far and he still had time. As he walked he thought back to all the secret training he had done up to this point. He had practiced all of his spells even if he had to tone down Cocytus and Ouroboros. The thought of those made him smile. He had the strength to protect what was precious to him now. Along with practicing his dark magic Moroha had now fully remembered his other past life as Kensei Flaga. As Flaga he was the strongest knight. He fought armies and came out victorious every time, but he constantly had to fight to protect his beloved sister Sarasha. The thought of her made his fist clench because once again she was taken from him by that damned dragon. He now knew the dragon took from him once he had something so he had prepared and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he could defeat the monster this time. Shaking those thoughts aside he remembered his constant training to once more perfect his sword play and polish up his light skills. In fact earlier that morning he was doing a final test to see if he had them all down, and he did them all perfectly once again just like he had in his past.

As he walked into the auditorium and took a seat he saw as it filled with more and more people before it was filled completely and the principal started talking about remembering our past selves. Finding the speech to be useless and thinking of how tired he was he slowly closed his eyes and took a small nap. As the principals voice faded away he found himself immersed in memories of both past lives, and for some reason they all had either his wife or Sarasha involved in some way. As the memory of his first time making love to his wife started playing in his mind he found himself rudely awoken. Blearily opening his eyes and grumbling to himself he looked in front of him and his heart stopped momentarily in his chest as he looked at the girl in front of him. He vaguely noted she was saying something, but he was too busy taking in her appearance. Before he could say anything the girl brought her face to his, thinking of the past he closed his eyes to kiss her but instead found himself head-butted out of his chair and onto the ground.

"Jeez, Sarasha is that how you're gonna greet your nii-san after not seeing him for so long," Moroha said casually looking up at the girl.

The girl abruptly stopped talking and finally looked down at him eyes wide tears starting to form in them. "F-FF-Fl-Flaga" the girl stuttered.

Knowing what was about to happen Moroha opened his arms and braced himself as the reincarnation of his beloved sister dived into his arms crying happily. Hugging her close he slowly tried to calm her down. By the time she was calm he opened his mouth to say-_THUD_\- and abruptly turned towards the direction the noise came from. Seeing a familiar looking hair color and figure Moroha's heart started beating rapidly as he made his way over to her, absentmindedly setting his sister on the ground he crouched in front of the girl as she slowly looked up at him.

As soon as she made eye contact his heart froze for a second time and his eyes slightly widened, but before he could say anything she leaned into him and started to kiss him. Faced with the familiar feeling Moroha unaware of his frozen sister, tried to deepen the kiss and she accepted opening her mouth and letting his tongue into her mouth. After what seemed like an eternity but was only a few moments they separated. Her eyes gazing at him with that same look of adoration she always used to give him.

"Witch..." He muttered.

"Shu Saura" she replied with a small smile before she leaned in for another kiss.

The moment was promptly broken by his raging sister as she reached down and pulled him away.

"Hey! You stole his first k-ki-kiss! It was supposed to be mine!" Sarasha yelled pointing at my wife before looking at me,_ uh-oh_ the look she gave me spelled trouble. "Perverted brother! Sly bastard! You were always popular with the ladies! I hate you! Stupid! Idiot!"

With her rant done she bolted out of the room before I could say anything. I got up to chase after her, but a hand abruptly grabbed my arm stopping me in my tracks. Turning I saw the eyes of my wife looking at me in confusion. Wanting to clear up the confusion quickly I turned towards her.

"I have memories of two past lives, and in both of those lives I had someone I loved dearly. In my life as Shu Saura I had you (she started blushing shyly but had a happy glint appear in her eye) and in my other life as Kensei Flaga I had my sister Sarasha. It might not have been approved of then but now we are not blood related, and I still have my love for the both of you. Could you accept this? Having to share my heart?" Moroha asked looking at her intently. He was floored by the response she gave him.

"I do not care as long as we are together forever. All I am I have dedicated to you." She said gazing at him with love and acceptance. His response caught her of guard.

He leaned towards her and pushed her up against the wall before diving back in and kissing her with as much feeling as he could, to show her how much she meant to him. As he reluctantly pulled back he addressed her again.

"Come on we should get to class. Oh and my name Haimura Moroha. Nice to meet you." He said the last part jokingly.

"Fine. I am Urushibara Shizuno. Please take care of me." She said the last part in the same kind of voice she used when they were making love, causing him to smile happily with his eyes glazed over remembering those wonderful times.

_giggle_ "Pervert-san shouldn't we go to class?" Shizuno asked playfully and turned towards the door walking away making sure her hips swayed the whole way there.

"Man… you were never this much of tease back then..." Moroha grumbled under his breath as he walked after her heading to class. Hearing her laugh lightly brought a smile to his face. She had always had such a hard life it was always good to see her happy.

**End**

**Although it's not the best show in the world I really enjoyed the idea of gaining powers from a past life that you could remember. I hope you liked it, my updates will probably be slower because I have two other stories and I have finals coming up, so sorry in advance.**


End file.
